


You're The Best I've Known

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: Unrelated Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me, punk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best I've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "3 Rounds and a Sound" by Blind Pilot - this is a little something to help me cope with all the angst I'm going through with another fic. I don't write cute little things like this nearly enough, so I hope it's good.

“Dance with me punk.”

Steve looks up from his sketchbook and just stares until Bucky’s hand slowly falls to his side, but the grin doesn’t fall with it.

It’s just shy of eight o’clock and the sun’s rays are pale pink in the rapidly darkening sky. A cool breeze ruffles the free drawing on the coffee table and the only sounds in the small apartment are coming from the radio by the window. It’s not a clear station and every few seconds the music becomes slightly distorted with the faint scratching of static.

Goosebumps race along Steve’s arm when another current of wind flows into the room and his eyes soften as Bucky continues to stand in the middle of the room: The demand hanging on his lips and ready to be repeated with more force if necessary.

“Come on Stevie, don’t leave a fella hanging,” Bucky moans and Steve has to look down to hide his grin, but Bucky sees it anyway.

He debates on whether it’d be worth it to ignore Bucky and continue with his sketch, but then movement catches his eyes and when he looks up, all thoughts of art flee his mind.

Bucky’s slowly moving in a circle, hips swaying and neck tilted back so Steve can see the long expanse of skin which still bears a few faded bruises left by Steve’s eager mouth. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Steve pushes his sketchbook off his lap and walks across the rickety floorboards until he’s pressed against Bucky’s back and they’re moving together like they’re one entity – one body.

Bucky starts to hum with the song playing on the radio and Steve gently nudges him until they’re chest to chest and his hands grip Bucky’s thin shirt which hangs just past his hips. Bucky’s arms come up and cup Steve’s face and stay there as he lowers his lips and they kiss until the static overtakes the velvety female voice crooning through the speakers.

Steve pulls back so he can breathe and Bucky peppers kisses up and down his neck until Steve’s knuckles are white with how hard he’s clinging to Bucky in hopes of staying upwards despite his knee’s desire to collapse. His nerves are alight with fire as Bucky’s lips ghost over his ears and when he nips lightly at his lobe, Steve moans and rocks into Bucky.

The sun has fully set by the time Steve managed to guide Bucky back to their room, smiling as they trip over themselves and create a dance that’s all their own until it ends when Bucky pulls Steve on top of him and they fall into bed. Bucky looks up at him like he’s the sun and moon and stars all in one and it makes Steve’s heart pound painfully behind his ribs until he has to look away.

Neither of them have the ability to say the right words, but Bucky whispers into Steve’s hair when they fall asleep and Steve presses into Bucky’s skin every time they touch and it’s their own secret language that needs no translation.

“See, now was that so bad?” Bucky asks when Steve’s hands run over his chest and he squirms when Steve’s touch turns from seductive to playful. Steve shakes his head and just smiles fondly at Bucky before replying.

“Shut up and kiss me, jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I feel better now. Maybe I'll write more drabbles like this in the future....


End file.
